Amor sem preconceito
by Viicky C
Summary: Sirius está em seu 7º ano quando conhece Sarah, uma menina linda e amigavel, porém, cega. Agora, Sirius está em uma grande confusão para descobrir o que sente por essa garota tão especial. Péssima em resumo.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**Duas pessoas**

- Prazer, Sirius Black - diz ele galanteador.  
- Sarah Battler - diz a linda garota loira sorrindo.

**Um pequeno problema...**

- De olhos abertos você pode ver a beleza do mundo... - fala Sirius sorrindo.  
- Eu sou cega...Abrir os olhos não faz nenhuma diferença - fala Sarah calmamente.

**...E um muito grande**

- O que pensa que vai fazer em hogwarts maninha? - fala Miriã com puro ódio - Acha que vai fazer amigos...Namorar?  
- E se for...Qual o problema? - fala Sarah calma.  
- Quem vai querer ser amigo de uma cega sua inútil? - fala Miriã batendo nela - quem vai querer ficar com uma cega idiota como você?

**Mas ela nunca está sozinha....**

- O que fazem aqui? Vieram rir de uma cega idiota? - fala Sarah com o rosto cheio de lagrimas.  
- Não, viemos ver se você está bem...Nos importamos com você Sarah, você é nossa amiga...

**O Mundo jogava muitas pedras nela  
**  
-Você achou mesmo que ele estaria afim de você! - ria Miriã - Ele queria terminar logo com você...Aceite Sarah...Ninguém nunca vai ficar com você se não tiver segundas intenções... - Miriã e seus amigos riam de Sarah, de como eles a humilharam...

**Mas, nem todos queriam a humilhar...**

- Não toque em mim...Estou... - Fala Sarah.  
- EU não ligo pra isso...Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... - Começa Sirius tomando coragem.

**E tudo acabaria bem...**

Logo eles se beijam intensamente, como se não houvesse ninguém ali alem eles, **sem** se importar com nada ou ninguém...Aquele beijo durou segundos, minutos, horas, dias, semanas, meses, anos, décadas....Eles não se importavam com anda...Desde que estivessem ali juntos...

**Mas a vida não é um conto de fadas**

- Ela pensa que tudo vai ficar bem? - Ria Miriã com Jonny - Ela não vai saber nem o que a atingiu.

**O que será que vai dar tudo isso?  
Breve no Fanfiction.**

**N/A - Oi gente! Essa é a minha primeira fic. Eu tenho uma amiga que escreveu e, como ela não tinha uma conta aqui, eu postei. Espero que gostem! Eu gostei =D.**

Ahh! E reviews nunca são demais =D.

**Bjs ;*  
Nessie Bel's**


	2. Prólogo

**Prologo**

_Ano de 1968,19 de maio. Sarah, de oito anos estava com sua mãe em casa. Haviam contratado um homem para limpar a piscina, estava muito calor e Sarah estava louca para nadar.  
- Filha!...Filha! – chama a mãe.  
- Oi mãe, o que foi? – fala Sarah sorrindo.  
- Eu deixei o cloro na área de serviço, poderia pegar? – fala a mãe sorrindo – o moço vai usar para limpar a piscina.  
- Claro mãe... Volto em 1 minuto – fala Sarah saindo correndo.  
Sarah sai toda empolgada!O moço parecia já estar terminando. Na área de serviço, logo ela vê o cloro em uma prateleira muito alta para ela. Com dificuldade, Sarah fica na ponta dos pés e encosta os dedos para puxar.O cloro estava prestes a cair, o problema é que não estava fechado. A tampa só estava perde o equilíbrio e o cloro desaba em cima dela, diretamente em seus olhos.  
- Sarah, Sarah! Minha filha – fala a mãe correndo ao encontro da filha que estava desmaiada. A mãe entra em pânico.  
- Minha senhora é melhor levá-la a um hospital, o cloro caiu nos olhos dela e isso não é bom – fala o elfo da família  
- Tem razão, vou avisar o meu marido...A leve para a sala de visitar – fala a mãe pegando o celular.  
- Querida como Sarah está – fala o pai que havia acabado de aparatar para a Sala.  
- Não sei, vou levá-la ao hospital. Querido, Miriã deve estar saindo da escola, vá buscá-la de carro pros trouxas não suspeitarem... – fala a mãe saindo com a filha.  
O pai sai com o carro para buscar a ã já estava na porta, era a típica garota reclamona, chata, irritante, mesquinha, adorava chamar a atenção, humilhar todos, inclusive a irmã gêmea. O pai não sabia como ela, filha de dois grifinorios, nascera tão estilo sonserina._

_- Até que enfim pai! – fala Miriã entrando no carro – porque demorou, caramba?  
- Filha... Aconteceu um acidente com a sua irmã gêmea e vamos para o hospital – fala o pai dirigindo.  
- Ah não! Me deixa em casa! – resmunga Miriã – Eu não tenho nada haver com o que ouve com a Sarah.  
- É sua irmã filha – fala o pai.  
- E daí? – fala Miriã com desgosto.  
-Sem__ reclamar! Sua mãe está esperando. – fala o pai – Não dá tempo de andar com você para cima e para baixo!  
- Ah, nem pai...Tudo por causa de uma frescura da Sarah – fala Miriã com inveja da atenção dos pais com a irmã gêmea – se eu não puder ir à festa da Anne hoje a Sarah me paga!  
- Eu não deixo você sair hoje! – fala o pai irritado com a filha – Que falta de consideração com a sua irmã, ela gosta tanto de você.  
- Que saco! Ta vendo, por culpa da Sarah eu não vou à festinha... – fala Miriã emburrada.  
O pai prefere não responder a ignorância da filha, já estava muito preocupado com Sarah, não valia a pena discutir com Miriã.Logo os dois chegam no hospital  
- Alguma noticia? – fala o pai preocupado.  
- Ainda não querido – fala a mãe também muito aflita – oi filha.  
- Oi... Quero ir embora – fala Miriã seria.  
- Querida, não seja insensível – fala a mãe.  
- Eu insensível?Tenho que me cuidar e eu sou a insensível? – fama Miriã irritada, sem__ notar que o medico havia chegado.  
- Eu sinto muito – fala o medico.  
- o que houve com nossa filha – fala o pai preocupado. - O cloro foi em contato direto com os olhos, não há jeito de ela voltar a enxergar. Não há magia conhecida para tanto. – fala o medico de cabeça baixa.  
- Ok, grande coisa – fala Miriã querendo ir embora logo – vamos embora agora?  
O pai fica tão indignado com a frieza da filha que a da um tapa na ã fica morta de raiva, ela já se achava bem grandinha para oito anos e se julgava a mulher por ter nascido primeiro que a irmã gêmea.A mãe estava chorando pela filha Sarah que nem notou o ã estava com ciúmes de Sarah, sempre ã sempre fizera algo contra a irmã, ou a jogando talco na cara, empurrando nas escadas, a enforcando entre outras.  
- Podemos ver nossa filha? – fala o pai.  
- Sim, é agora que ela precisa de você – fala o medico apontando para uma porta – ela está atrás daquela porta.  
Miriã vai por ordem dos pais, quando chega, uma enfermeira ajuda Sarah a se sentar.  
- Adivinha quem está aqui para te ver? – falam os pais juntos.  
- Papai?Mamãe? – fala Sarah sorrindo e estendendo os braços, recebendo um abraço – eu não estou vendo vocês...  
- Claro sua burra...Você está cega – fala Miriã sem__ piedade da irmã.  
- Miriã? – fala Sarah.  
- Não escute sua irmã – fala o pai.  
- Não vou mais poder ver vocês? – fala Sarah com voz de choro.  
- Não filha, nunca mais – fala a mãe abraçando a filha.  
- Vai demorar? – fala uma Miriã morta de inveja – eu quero ir pra casa...AGORA!  
- Não sei Miriã, espera – fala um dos pais. _

_1970, 28 de estava correndo com sua pai havia acabado de sair para trabalhar e só a mãe estava em corria alegre enquanto o elfo domestico limpava a casa, __**sem**__ querer Sarah esbarra no cinzeiro do pai.O que ouve foi muito rápido, logo tudo estava pegando fogo.A mãe empurra as filhas para fora da casa antes de algo cair em cima desta e morrer.  
As duas garotas corriam o mais rápido possível, Miriã corre e logo chega onde os bombeiros estavam já Sarah que não sabia para onde correr demorou um pouco, os bombeiros tiveram que ir as ajudar, esses minutos fizeram o fogo se espalhar mais rápido e assim as duas gêmeas perderam a mãe.  
O pai, tentando da uma mãe para as filhas, se casa outra vez, desta vez com uma sonserina. A nova madrasta amava Miriã, mas por outro lado odiava Sarah por ser cega e queria a todo o custo a tirar de casa, a mandar para hogwarts e nunca precisar vê-la._

* * *

N/A – Bom, ta aí gente... Eu sei que esse capítulo é SUPER triste... Mas, se não for, a história não tem continuidade né?  
Bom, agora...  
CARA! Eu ODEIO a Miriã! Vaca, vaca, vaca, vaca, vaca, vaca, vaca, vaca! A Miriã, eu quero dizer...

Eu tenho dó da coitada da Sarah D= Mas, depois que ela conhecer Lily e os Marotos... Ahh, o bicho vai pegar... * Risada Maléfica *

Bjs ;* Nessie Bel's (Ou VAVMGTRRDD, vocês decidem.) 

**N/B: Miriã é uma vaca elevado ao cubo, fato vv. Agora é só esperar o próximo cap, até eu vou ter que esperar mais, porque sabe, essa autorazinha *cochicha* de quinta *volta a falar normalmente* não me mostra todos os caps que a outra autora (quem? sei lá) já escreveu...**

**Bjss, Marininha Potter**

* * *

**Reviews - **

Bellah – Que bom que você gostou da idéia! Vou continuar postando sim! Bjs ;*

Liv Stoker – Que bom que você adorou, espero que goste da história! Bjs ;*


	3. 1 As coisas podem mudar

**Capitulo 1: As coisas podem mudar  
**

Chovia por toda a cidade de Londres, todos na cidade deviam estar dormindo, mas uma jovem de 17 anos, simplesmente não conseguia se mexia na sua cama, queria acordar e descobrir que tudo aqui ela um sonho terrível.  
Desiste de dormir, abre os olhos e vai até a varanda do seu quarto. A chuva ia demorar a parar como seus sonhos a voltar. Ela sente as gotas da chuva caírem em seu rosto, mas ela só sorri, ela gostava de sentir isso.  
A jovem sente o vento frio da noite e volta para sua cama, tentando dormir para enfrentar o amanhã. Ela fecha os olhos e tenta dormir, **sem** lembrar das noticias ruins, dos pesadelos e do seu destino que tomara um novo rumo.  
Naquela mesma noite um outro rapaz de cabelos negros também não conseguia dormir, não por preocupação, mas sim por não conseguir tirar de sua mente dois lindos olhos azuis cintilantes que ele não conseguia esquecer.  
- Hei Pontas... Está acordado? – fala o garoto de cabelos negros.  
- Agora estou almofadinhas... O que quer? – fala James pondo os óculos.  
- EU não estou conseguindo dormir Pontas – diz Sirius passando os dedos nos cabelos.  
- Pensando na garota dos sonhos? – fala James indiferente.  
- Claro que sim... – diz Sirius – ela é a garota perfeita... Lindos olhos azuis cintilantes...  
- Que é de um sonho Almofadinhas... Ela não é real – diz James revirando os olhos.  
- É sim... EU sei que ela é real e deve ser gostosa – fala Sirius com malicia.  
- Você não leva jeito Almofadinhas... Vamos dormir – fala James tirando os óculos – ' Noite.  
- ' Noite Pontas - Diz Sirius fechando os olhos para tentar dormir.  
Quando dormimos, a noite passa muito rápido, às vezes mais rápido do que queremos. O Sol nascia em Londres, os primeiros raios iluminavam toda a cidade, principalmente na Rua Waghyn, onde havia uma garota sendo acordada.

- Filha acorda – Diz uma moça.  
- É muito cedo – Fala a mesma garota que não conseguia dormir na noite anterior.  
- O Sr. Flitwick está aqui para levá-la para comprar seu material para Hogwarts – Diz a mãe.  
- Mãe, porque não posso continuar tendo aulas em casa? – Pergunta a jovem.  
- Pelo menos seu 7º ano tem que ser em uma escola – Fala a mãe saindo – se arrume rápido querida.  
A jovem garota entra no banho e depois sai arrumada, com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e lisos até metade das costas, os olhos eram azuis tão brilhantes quanto às estrelas, era magra, de pele pálida, seu corpo era cheio de curvas, tinha a língua mais afiada do mundo e seu único defeito... Era cega.  
A garota desce as escadas para a sala de visitas onde a mãe e um senhor estavam conversando. Ela para no final da escada e da um sorriso fraco.  
- Suas coisas já estão prontas Srta. Battler? – Fala o Sr. Flitwick.  
- Estão professor. – Responde a garota sorrindo fraco.  
- Adeus, Sarah – Fala a mãe dando um beijo na bochecha da filha.  
- Tchau.

- Animada com Hogwarts? – Fala seu futuro professor.  
- Prefiro não comentar – Diz Sarah indiferente.  
- Certo, sua mãe já deixou dinheiro com a Srta. Já que graças a Você-sabe-quem, ela não vai poder a acompanhar. – fala o Sr. Flitwick  
- Certo... Mas como sempre tive aulas em casa... Bem antes de meu pai ser morto em uma batalha contra os comensais da morte... Não sei onde comprar meu material – fala Sarah um pouco sem graça.

- Não se preocupe... Faremos assim, eu cuido dos livros e materiais que você vai precisar – fala seu futuro professor – e a Srta. cuida do uniforme e da varinha... Sim?  
- Certo... Onde nos encontramos? – fala Sarah tentando ficar calma, sua ultima varinha havia sido partida por um vizinho trouxa que achou que fosse um graveto.  
- Certo... Hum... Caldeirão furado - fala o professor saindo apressado.  
Sarah sai andando por cá e lá... Acha por sorte a loja de uniformes de hogwarts. Havia uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos a sua frente com o uniforme, sorrindo.  
- Oi, você é de hogwarts? Nunca te vi lá – fala a garota sorrindo. (N/A: Será que alguém sabe quem é ela? Eu sei...).  
- Eu tinha aulas em casa, antes de meu pai morrer e não poder mais em dar aulas – fala Sarah tentando não mostrar que isso ainda a abalava – então tive que prestar meu 7º ano em hogwarts.  
- Já fez algum amigo de Hogwarts? – pergunta a garota ruiva.  
- Ainda não... Estava em casa, não conheci ninguém ainda – fala Sarah com um meio sorriso.  
- Então serei sua primeira amiga. Prazer Lílian Evans – diz a garota ruiva estendendo a mão.  
- Sarah Battler – fala a jovem loira apertando a mão da Lílian.  
As duas compraram seus uniformes e saíram conversando sobre feitiços que deram errados, Lílian contando sobre como era hogwarts e Sarah contava coisas loucas que ocorreram em sua casa quando os feitiços davam errado.  
- Nossa que legal – Fala Lílian – ainda falta alguma coisa sua?  
- A Varinha... Um trouxa achou que era um graveto e a partiu ao meio – Responde Sarah deprimida – onde posso comprar uma nova?  
- Ah é uma loja bem miúda no final da rua, com a porta verde.  
- Lílian... Acho que vai ser meio difícil de achar a loja... – fala Sarah calma.  
- Por que?

- ...Eu sou cega...

- Ai desculpa... Eu realmente não sabia... – fala Lílian envergonhada.  
- Tudo bem... A primeira vista ninguém sabe... Poderia me ajudar a achar a loja de varinhas?

- Claro...Vamos lá no Olivaras – diz Lílian a puxando.  
Tinha varias pessoas no beco diagonal, o que dificultou a chegada delas na loja, mas felizmente elas conseguiram chegar nela.  
- O que as trazem aqui? – fala o velho Sr. Olivaras.  
- Eu preciso de uma varinha – fala Sarah calma – no verão um trouxa achou que minha varinha era um graveto e a cortou ao meio...  
- Certo...Tente essa – fala o Sr. Olivaras a passando uma.  
Sarah testou umas 5 varinhas até que ela pegou uma diferente. Ela mexeu a varinha que saltou faíscas rosas e tudo se iluminou.  
- Muito interessante essa varinha ser destinada a você Srta. – fala o dono da loja.  
- Como assim interessante? – fala Sarah muito curiosa.  
- Está varinha tem 22 centímetros e dois décimos, cerejeira, núcleo de pelo de unicórnio – fala o dono da loja pensando – cerejeira e unicórnio... É uma mistura única em uma varinha... Faz 30 anos que foi feita... E só agora ela escolheu alguém.  
- É interessante...Quanto saiu? – Pergunta Sarah pegando a bolsinha de dinheiro.  
- 6 galeões e 3 sicles. Tenham um bom dia.  
- Para o Senhor Também – falam as duas saindo.  
- Já comprou tudo Sarah? – pergunta Lílian.  
- Não sei...Eu vim com um amigo dos meus pais... É professor de hogwarts... – fala Sarah pensando – não lembro o nome, ele ia comprar os livros e o material necessário.  
- Você tem uma coruja? – pergunta Lílian curiosa.  
- Ai, esqueci de comprar uma...Como eu tinha aulas em casa, não tinha motivo para ter uma...Sabe onde é a loja?  
- Sei sim, quer que eu te leve? – fala Lílian  
- Não quero te incomodar, você ainda tem muita coisa para comprar... Acho...  
- Não é incomodo nenhum... Já comprei tudo... EU te levo lá – diz Lílian puxando Sarah.

________________________________________________________________

- Ô Pontas o que você está procurando? – fala Sirius sem entender ele.  
- O Meu lírio – Responde Thiago, na ponta dos pés. – Achei... Vamos lá... Rápido Almofadinhas! – James ia puxando o amigo  
OS dois correm até onde Sarah e Lílian estavam, o que foi um pouco difícil, já que tinha muita de uns 8 minutos eles chegam até elas.  
- Oi meu Lírio – fala James galanteador.  
- Corta essa Potter... E para você é Evans – diz Lílian começando a se irritar.  
- Calma... – diz James tentando não a deixar mais brava.  
- Quem é a sua linda amiga Lily? – pergunta Sirius vendo as curvas da garota.  
- Não te interessa idiota – fala Sarah que conhecia bem as pessoas que só queriam ficar com ela.  
- Que bicho te mordeu gata? – fala Sirius galanteador.  
- Gata é a sua avó – fala Sarah irritada.  
- Que amiga brava a sua – diz Sirius – porque está de olhos fechados...Assim não vai poder ver a minha beleza.  
- O Sr. Se acha muito... – fala Sarah – e ficar de olhos abertos não faz diferença nenhuma.  
- Como não? Há um mundo incrível e maravilhoso lá fora...Um lindo céu azul, pássaros voando,pessoas lindas como eu..A Srta. devia abrir seus olhos para ver a beleza do mundo ga... – começa Sirius.  
- Se terminar a frase, se prepare para perder os dentes – diz Sarah abrindo os olhos – não vi nenhuma diferença.  
-... – Sirius estava paralisado com os olhos da garota e começa a pensar – "É a garota do meu sonho. E ainda é gostosa... O meu charme ira a conquistar rapidinho" Como nenhuma diferença? De olhos abertos a Srta. pode ver.  
-Eu sou cega...Abrir os olhos não vai me fazer ver – diz Sarah calmamente.  
- CEGA?...Desculpa... – fala Sirius envergonhado.  
- Normal...Todos têm a mesma reação – fala Sarah calma –...Ou quase todos.  
- Bem eu sou James Potter –Diz, beijando sua mão – e todas as amigas da minha ruiva são minha amigas.  
- Sua ruiva!? Só nos seus sonhos queridinho... - Disse Lily, fazendo todos, menos James, rirem.

* * *

**N/A - Bom, tá aí. O motivo da demora? Simples - Minha beta NÃO entrou no msn e eu não aguentei mais esperar e deixar vocês esperando, então eu postei sem betar mesmo. Ela vai tentar me matar, mas eu tenho justificativa u.u . Bom, agora, durante _alguns_ capitulos, a coisa vai deixar de ser dramatica... Só por _alguns _capitulos... *Risada maléfica*  
Bom, espero que tenham gostado *o* Eu sei que demorei MUITO , mas agora que eu att, espero que gostem.  
Super Beijões !  
~~Spot~~**

**

* * *

**

**Bellah -** Pois é, eu sei que é triste, mas, vai por mim, isso não é nada comparado ao que a Sarah vai sofrer quando chegar em Hogwarts... Infelizmente. E desulpa MESMO a demora =(. É tudo culpa da minha beta! Tudo culpa dela! Beijos! E espero que goste !

**Dupla Marota - **Que bom que adorou ! Eu sei que está meio triste, mas, a história tinha que ser meio triste mesmo... Senão não tinha continuação ! A Miriã é uma vaca elevada ao cubo =D Odeio ela com todas as minhas forças !! Beijos ! Desculpa MESMO a demora !

**Vanessa Black - **Ohh! Como você descoriu que eles vão ficar juntos? Você é algum tipo de vidente? Que bom que concord ! Descupa MESMO a demora e espero que goste desse capitulos ! Beijos !!


	4. 2 Caldeirão Furado Muitas confusões

Capítulo 2: Caldeirão Furado... Muitas confusões.

__________________________ **Pov. Sirius** ____________________________

- Pontas, você tem que conquistar a Lílian – digo em meu quarto no caldeirão furado.  
- Agora está me apoiando, Almofadinhas? - diz James terminando de arrumar a sua mala pra Hogwarts.  
- Claro... Se você ficar com a Lílian... Eu vou mais chances de ficar com a amiga nova dela... – digo com um sorriso amarelo.  
- Almofadinhas... Tudo bem que a garota é gata... Mas ela é cega... Não faz sacanagem com ela – fala James se deitando na cama dele.  
- Beijar não tira pedaço, Pontas... – falo com um sorriso maroto.  
- Mas pensa... Coitada é cega, não é fácil estudar magia **sem** poder ver – fala James – Nossa to parecendo um profeta.  
- Olhando por esse lado... Ta, não vou dar uns pegas nela – falo estressado.  
Mas talvez o Pontas esteja certo... Ela é cega, vai ser meio que maldade fazer algo com ela, tipo a seduzir, ficar com ela... Meu ela nem sabe que sou galinha... Eu sei que ela e a Lílian estão hospedados em um quarto aqui no caldeirão furado, só não sei qual... Espera, que barulho é esse do corredor?  
- Me deixem em paz seus idiotas **sem** cérebro – diz uma voz... Parece ser da Sarah.  
- Porque gata, vem vamos pro meu quarto...Vou te mostrar o paraíso... – fala a voz de um garoto que nunca ouvi.  
- Me larga seu idiota... Ou vou o fazer vomitar lesmas – fala o que devia ser a Sarah irritada.

Olho para Pontas, ele também estava ouvindo, eu acho que devemos ajudar...Vou falar pro James o que eu vou fazer... Abre a boca e fala, a Sarah ta em perigo!  
- Pontas... Acho que devemos ajudar... o que você acha? – digo me levantando.  
- Vamos logo então, Almofadinhas... – fala o James abrindo a porta.  
Corremos para o corredor. Vimos Sarah com os olhos garoto estava segurando ela e tentava a beijar. Sarah estava tentando se esquivar e colocara varinha na direção certa.  
- O que você pensa estar fazendo? – digo irritado.  
- Não se mete panaca – diz o garoto tentando beijara Sarah... Eu mato ele.  
- ME meto sim... Ela é minha amiga... – digo separando ele da Sarah.  
- Grande coisa... – diz o garoto pegando a varinha – Estu...  
- EXPELLIARMUS – grita o Pontas.  
- FURNUNCULOS – fala Sarah quase gritando de pura raiva – AH, obrigada...  
- As ordens... – diz James roubando minha fala.  
- O que faz fora do seu quarto há essa hora? – pergunto a olhando nos olhos.  
- Eu desci... Pois esqueci meu colar em forma de coração rosa lá... – fala Sarah... Como ela sabe a cor? – aí quando estava subindo esse ser fez eu me perder...  
- Qual o número do seu quarto? – pergunta James.  
- 129... Divido com a Lily – fala Sarah sorrindo.  
- Quer ajuda para chegar lá? – pergunto sorrindo.  
- Obrigada...O idiota fez eu me perder... – fala Sarah sorrindo... O sorriso mais doce que eu já vi.  
Andamos até o quarto dela, batemos na porta e quem abriu foi a Lílian... Ela não pareceu muito alegre ao ver eu e o James.  
- O que vocês fizeram com a Sarah? – diz A Lílian quase nos matando.  
- Eles? Salvaram-me de um louco... – diz Sarah se virando para nós dois – entrem os dois... vou mostrar uma cosia pra vocês três...  
__________________________** Pov. Sarah** ____________________________

Andei até encontrar minha cama. Peguei minha varinha e comecei a murmurar palavras de magia antiga. Abri meus olhos e começo a ver tudo nublado. Logo vi três pessoas na minha garota bonita, ruiva, olhos verdes esmeraldas e pele levemente um garoto de olhos castanhos esverdeados, cabelos negros bagunçados e com alguns músculos. Havia um outro garoto de olhos azuis em um tom escuro bem profundos, cabelos negros ondulados, devia ser alguns centímetros mais alto que eu e era bem musculoso não exagerado, há um estilo bonito.  
- Podem dizer quem são... Pela aparência não sei direito – falo sorrindo.  
- Você... es... está... nos... nos...VENDO? – fala Lily quase berrando a ultima palavra, sei que é ela... Pois é a única garota.  
- Sim... É magia antiga, aprendi há algum tempo... Algumas vezes gosto de lembrar como é ver – falo sorrindo.  
- Sou Sirius – fala o de cabelos negros ondulados.  
- James... – fala o de cabelos bagunçados sorrindo.  
- Lily – diz a minha amiga ruiva.  
- Pode me explicar esse lembrar de ver... Você é cega de nascença? – fala James levando um cutucão da Lily.  
- Tudo bem... Quando eu tinha cinco anos fui pegar cloro que estava alto... O pote estava aberto e caiu cloro nos meus olhos... – digo sorrindo.  
- Entendi... Animada para ir para Hogwarts? – pergunta Sirius tentando mudar de assunto, coisa que notei.  
- Um pouco... Só espero não me perder por lá... – falo com um meio sorriso.  
- Qualquer coisa os marotos ajudam... – fala o James fazendo pose de metido.  
- Só tome cuidado com os Sonserinos – fala Sirius.  
- Não ligue para esses idiotas... – fala Lily sorrindo.  
- O que são marotos? E eu nem sei pra que casa eu vou... – falo com um sorriso fraco – vou ficar perdida em Hogwarts... Ainda mais para achar um vagão...  
- Podemos nos sentar todos juntos – fala James dando um sorriso maroto.  
- Eu não vou sentar na mesma cabine que você, Potter – fala Lily irritada. - Nós duas podemos nos sentar com a Alice, assim ela vai ter mais amigos em Hogwarts. – Ela sorriu - E daí quero que me apresente seus amigos fora de Hogwarts.  
- Eu não tenho outros amigos... Acho que os únicos amigos que tenho são vocês três... que conheci outras pessoas...  
- Só porque você tem uma deficiência não quer dizer que você... – começa Sirius descontentado.  
- Não é isso... Minha irmã gêmea, Miriã...Não me deixa falar com ninguém... – falo um pouco triste.  
- Miriã Battler... Como não pensei que eram irmãs antes? – fala James batendo com a mão na cabeça – Mas seus pais... deixam?  
- Minha mãe, em um incêndio que eu causei...Tinha um cigarro, ele caiu, a casa pegou fogo... Minha mãe morreu no incêndio... Meu pai se casou de novo com minha madrasta - falo com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – Como meu pai é auror, ele vive trabalhando fora e a minha madrasta deixa a Miriã fazer o que quiser comigo.  
- Que maldade... Aquela Sonserina da Miriã vai pagar... – falam Sirius e James.  
- Tudo bem... Já me acostumei... Não se preocupem – falo tentando sorrir.  
Ouço batidas fortes na porta como se alguém quisesse arrebentar a levanto com medo. Abro a porta e quase tenho um enfarte.  
- Sarah... O que você pensa em fazer ao ir para Hogwarts, sua idiota? – fala minha irmã quase me matando com os olhos.  
- EU... eu... Vou ter amigos – digo dando uns passos para trás.  
- Muito engraçada... O que você acha que vai ser? – fala Miriã irritada – Quem vai querer ser amiga de uma cega? – Miriã me empurra no chão.  
- Eu sou amiga da Sarah – diz Lily me ajudando a levantar.  
- Grande coisa..A monitora chefe da Grifinória acha que pode algo? – fala Miriã pegando a varinha.  
- Eu também sou amiga da Sarah – fala James aparecendo.  
- E eu... – fala Sirius sorrindo.  
- O que? Como vocês dois podem ser amigos dessa cega idiota? – fala Miriã me olhando com um olhar mórbido.  
__________________________** Narrador narrando**_______________________

Miriã olhava para a irmã com puro ódio. Miriã sempre teve raiva e inveja da irmã gêmea. A irmã sempre era a favorita dos pais e dos professores, a irmã tinha uma beleza natural, depois que a irmã ficou cega Miriã começou a ter nojo de ser gêmea da irmã.  
- A única idiota aqui é você! – fala Sirius apontando a varinha.  
- Idiotas... – fala Miriã saindo irritada dali.  
- Acho melhor irem dormir... Amanhã vamos acordar cedo para ir para Hogwarts – fala Sarah fechando os olhos.  
- Não vai nem nos olhar mais? – falam James e Sirius parecendo ofendidos.  
- Essa magia para ver desgasta muito a minha energia... – fala Sarah – tem algumas pessoas que trabalham em Hogwarts que talvez possam me curar...

N/B: O Sirius não vai dar uns pegas na Sarah, mas se quiser, pode dar em mim (66' Meow, a Miriã continua a sendo uma vaca elevada ao cubo + a soma dos quadrados dos catetos que é igual ao quadrado da hipotenusa (O MINISTÉRIO DA SAÚDE ADVERTE: muitas aulas de matemática alteram o cérebro)). Ain, cara, a Lily ignora muito o James, isso é tão lecal *-*  
Bjss, Marininha Potter

Avisinho básico: O pc da Spot (pra mim é Vicky vv) pifou, então eu, a beta querida, amada, idolatrada, salve-salve dela, Marininha Potter, vou estar postando e respondendo as reviews até ela voltar =D

Bellah: É infelizmente não dá pra controlar o tempo da postagem, pois sempre acontecem imprevistos... ou a gente esquece mesmo hushuashu mas abafa. Own, você adorou *o* Bjss e continua comentando

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: Quando a Vicky voltar ela da uma passada na sua fic, é que eu sou a Marininha Potter, sabe? A autora da "De um jeito diferente" e passei na sua fic já ;)

Marininha Potter: Sem você eu não vivo (ta, falando consigo mesma, primeiro sinal de loucura ¬¬')

_Anuncio cara de pau:_ Passem no meu perfil e dêem uma olhada nas minhas fics, só de HP. É só ir no "Search", selecionar "Author" e escrever "Marininha Potter" vaiêu *.*


	5. 3 King Cross Hogwarts

**-Capitulo 3: **Estação de King Cross...Plataforma 9 ½

__________________________ **Pov. Sirius**__________________________

- ACORDA, SEU CÃO PULGENTO! – diz James...Ai, que raiva dele.  
- Porque me acordou, seu veado? – digo irritado acordando.  
- É cervo... – diz James irritado – e estamos atrasados...  
- Que como assim? – digo pulando da cama e me apressando em me arrumar.  
- Vamos logo! – diz James abrindo a porta.  
Saímos correndo para chegar a estação de King Cross o mais rápido possível, não podíamos perder o trem. Saímos tão rápido que chegamos uns dez minutos antes do trem partir. Achamos uma cabine vazia e ficamos comentando de quadribol até o Aluado e o Rabicho chegarem.  
- Olá, Pontas e Almofadinhas – diz Remo entrando na cabine.  
- Oi – diz Pedro comendo um dos vários sapos de chocolate que tinha.  
- Para de comer um pouco, Rabicho – digo olhando os vários sapos de chocolate que ele tem.  
- Não paro não... – fala o Pedro comendo mais um.  
- Pedro, você está ficando cada vez mais gordo... Desse jeito vai manchar a reputação dos marotos – diz James rindo.  
- Olha só, o homem só tem qualidade... E ser gordo é uma qualidade – diz Pedro se enchendo de chocolate.  
- Sei... Claro, Rabicho... claro – fala Remo rindo muito.  
- Hei, James... Aquela ruiva não é a Lily? – pergunta Remo apontando para uma ruiva ao lado de uma loira que devia ser a Sarah.  
- Vou lá falar com a minha ruiva – diz James sorrindo maroto.  
- Vou ver como a Sarah está – digo me levantando.  
- Quem é Sarah, Almofadinhas? – diz Remo curioso.  
- Vem que te apresento a nova amiga da Lily – digo saindo da cabine.  
Chegamos onde as duas estavam, elas pareciam estar fofocando, mas quando chegamos, pararam.  
- Oi, meu Lírio... – diz James galanteador.  
- É EVANS, POTTER, EVANS!!! – grita Lily brava.  
- Deve ser muito engraçada as suas caras... Principalmente a sua James, quando a Lily grita "Evans, Potter, Evans!" – diz Sarah rindo gostoso.  
- Você não está vendo a cara deles? – fala Remo **sem** notar que deu mancada.  
- É que eu sou cega... – diz Sarah um pouco abatida.  
- Desanima não... – fala James – com os marotos por perto...  
- Vai dar confusão... E você não vai querer ganhar uma detenção antes mesmo de chegar a Hogwarts – fala Lily seria.  
- Prazer, Remo Lupin – diz meu amigo lobisomem.  
- Sarah Battler – diz ela sorrindo.  
- Vocês já têm uma cabine? – falo, sorrindo.  
- Sim, vamos nos sentar com a Alice – fala Lily puxando a Sarah – Até depois, garotos.  
Ficamos vendo elas se afastando indo para outra que ninguém mexa com a Sarah, oras Sirius no que estou pensando... A Lily vai estar com ela e... Porque estou me preocupando tanto com uma garota que mal conheço? Deve ser porque ela é legal... Mas é cega... Não que isso importe.  
__________________________ **Pov. Sarah** __________________________

Só senti a Lily me puxando pra longe dos garotos. Gostaria de ter visto esse tal de Remo, ele parece legal, mas agora tenha que solucionar um problema ainda maior... Porque simplesmente meu novo amigo, Sirius Black, não sai da minha cabeça... Eu simplesmente não entendo o motivo... Não posso falar isso para a Lily... Notei que ela não gosta muito dos garotos, acho que são os marotos.  
- Oi, Alice – diz a Lily... Suponho pela voz.  
- Oi, Lily... Quem é a sua nova amiga? – diz a voz de uma garota.  
- Prazer, Sarah Battler – falo sorrindo.  
- Que legal... Nunca te vi em Hogwarts antes... De que casa você é? – fala a Alice... Sei que é ela, pois sua voz é diferente da voz da Lily.  
- Eu estudava em casa, fiz os N.O.M.S com os bruxos que os aplicam, só que em casa... Mas vou fazer meu 7º ano em Hogwarts – falo sorrindo.  
- Que legal! Se você for para a Grifinória seremos colegas de quarto! – fala Alice o que parecia ser empolgada.  
- É, vai ser bem legal... Será que já estamos chegando? – digo um pouco ansiosa.  
- Acho melhor nos trocarmos – fala Lily – Eu vou falar com a Minerva no vagão dos monitores... Alice cuida da Sarah – ouço passos, Lily deve ter saído correndo.  
- Você poderia pegar meu uniforme? Acho que não vou o achar... – falo com um sorriso fraco.  
- Você é paralítica para não poder pegar? – fala Alice estressada.  
- Não... Sou cega – falo séria, mas totalmente constrangida pro dentro.  
- Ai desculpa... Eu não sabia... Achei que tava sendo folgada mesmo... – fala Alice me passando uns panos – é o seu uniforme.  
- Obrigada – digo me trocando.

__________________________**Narradora Narrando**____________________

O tempo passou voando dentro do trem, como nunca antes. Logo o trem já havia parado e todos os alunos desciam, a única diferença dos outros anos é que dessa vez alem do guarda-caças Hugo, havia a professora Minerva. Todos os alunos, ficaram um pouco espantados de ver a professora lá. Todos a olhavam intrigados, até a jovem Sarah Battler descer do trem e ir na direção da professora.  
- Olá, Srta. Battler, vamos logo que nosso tempo é curto – fala a professora tirando a jovem de perto dos outros alunos.

* * *

N/A: Gente, finalmente consertaram meu pc *.*! Agora, esse é um bônus porque eu to super Happy =D ! Já perceberam que todo mundo chama Alice agora ¬¬' ?  
Voltei – E pra ficar ! Bom, agora eu vou embora mas... Vocês entenderam !  
Beijoss ;** ~~Spot~~

N/B: Amei a Alice! Ela é feliz que nem a... Alice! Só que de Twilight =D "- Você poderia pegar meu uniforme? Acho que não vou o achar... – falo com um sorriso fraco.|- Você é paralítica para não poder pegar? – fala Alice estressada." EURII /z Bom, a Vicky voltou! \o/ YEY! Bjss, Marininha Potter.

* * *

**Reviews - **

Bellah - Bom, acho que eu consegui postar rapido dessa vez ! Ou demorei muito ? [tápareyy'  
Eu to felizz *.*  
Beijossss ;*

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter - Nominho comprido o seu né =) ?[parei' // Bom, a Sarah não vai deixar todos fazerem o que quiserem, mas isso não significa que alguns não vão tentar ... Muahahahaha! Bom, vou te deixar no suspense mesmo =)  
Beijoos

Yo - Yo soy feliz -D Me ignorem [y] !


	6. 4 Chapéu Seletor

**Capitulo 4: **Chapéu Seletor.

__________________________ **Pov. ****Sirius**__________________________

Não sei o que a Minerva está fazendo aqui, espera onde ela está levando a Sarah, ela é cega pode acabar se machucando. Anta, **Sirius** **Black** para de pensar na Sarah agora...Ótimo é o cumulo do cumulo, nem consigo obrigar a minha própria mente a parar de pensar nela.  
- No ta pensando **Sirius**? – fala Pedro o olhando curiosa.  
- Nada muito serio... – falo calmo – o que vamos aprontar com o seboso?  
- Vocês?Nada, andando agora – fala a Lily nos fazendo parar de bolar nosso plano contra o Severo.  
Fomos para as carruagens o que vou admitir, nunca foram tão chatas as idas para hogwarts..Falei com os marotos,mas minha mente realmente não estava que ela foi para outro lugar, um lugar que nem eu sei onde fica.  
Logo chegamos para hogwarts, todos conversavam, a seleção de casa nunca foi animada, por momentos esqueci que Sarah seria selecionada.  
-Atenção, antes de começarmos a seleção dos novos alunos, iremos selecionar uma nova aluna do 7º ano,que já tem os N.O.M.S. feitos e veio especialmente para fazer os N.I.E.M.S. – mente Minerva – Sarah Battler.  
Vejo Sarah entrar, com o uniforme de hogwarts, tomara que ela não caia no chã ponha a Sarah na grifinoria, eu prometo que se ela for para a grifinoria eu serei um bom menino e serei padre...Não padre não pode ficar com as gatas, já sei se colocara Sarah na grifinoria eu vou cuidar dela.  
- Hum, difícil muito difícil. Uma amante de livros sim, mas sua amizade é algo tão incrível e especial...Difícil, ainda tem sua coragem gigantesca – fala o chapéu seletor pensando – difícil, realmente difícil...Como não notei antes é claro...GRIFINÓRIA.  
Todos batem palas, eu, James, Remo, Alice e a Lily fomos os mais entusiasmados, ela se senta ao lado de Lily ficando entre a Lily e o remo.

__________________________** Pov. Sarah** __________________________

- Eba, você está na nossa casa – fala Lily animada.  
- É, que bom, né Lily e já até conheço algumas pessoas – falo sorrindo fraco.  
- Olha, você ta brava, eu juro que não sabia que você era.... – começa Remo parecendo com vergonha.  
- Tudo bem Remo, são poucas as pessoas que notam a diferença – falo um pouco alegre – quanto tempo demora essa seleção de casa.  
- Muito, mas os pratos são divinos – fala a voz de um garoto que parecia esfomeado.  
- Esse esfomeado é o Pedro... – fala Remo calmo, mas eu sabia que ele devia estar esfomeado.  
Logo a comida foi servida, eu realmente não sabia o que comer e Lily e Remo me entenderam perfeitamente, acho que ter amigos é melhor que ter uma irmã... Será que da para trocar?Lembro-me que quando meu pai morreu, eu queria morrer que todos me deixassem em meu canto, para eu morrer por dentro. Sabia que minha madrasta me trataria ela disse que eu ia para Hogwarts, chorei muito, fiquei noites **sem** dormir e noites vendo dois olhos lindos.  
Acho que fiquei com muito medo, foi isso sim. Tive medo que as pessoas aqui em tratassem como minha irmã Miriã faz o favor de me tratar, mas não está sendo assim, ontem estive no beco diagonal e conheci pessoas incríveis, pessoas que não queriam o meu mal, pessoas que me ajudaram, hoje conheci o Remo e a Alice, apresem pessoas encantadoras e que estão sempre me ajudando, talvez hogwarts não seja tão ruim.  
- Gosta de bife?Batata frita?Suco de abóbora? – pergunta Remo.  
- Sim...Gosto...Muito – falo com um pouco de vergonha.  
- Pegue aqui – diz ele pondo acho que no prato a minha frente – fica mais fácil né?  
- Suco de abóbora – diz Lily me dando um como de suco.  
- Obrigada, realmente muito obrigada – falo alegre – obrigada por em ajudarem.  
- Que nada – fala Remo.

Depois disso ficamos comendo em de comer e fico pensando, minha irmã está na casa Sonserina isso quer dizer que não vou esbarrar tanto com não é bom pensar assim, ela é minha única parenta de sangue viva. Não, é errado pensar assim vou pensar em outra coisa. Ai como eu queria agora usar meu feitiço e poder ver tudo, mas ele gasta muita energia vital minha, não devo usar muito o **sirius** é bonitinho eu queria ver ele ! no que você está pensando?  
- Não Potter, pela milésima vez não vou sair com você – diz Lily brava me tirando de meus pensamentos.  
- Mas Lily – começa o James, pela voz sei que é ele.  
- Lily nada, Evans – diz minha amiga de cabelos ruivos.  
- Já pensaram em serem amigos? – digo parando a briga.  
- Eu não vou ser amiga do potter – diz Lily.  
- Eu te amo ruiva... – diz James.  
- Eu não vou ser amiga desse idiota – diz Lily.  
- Eu te amo – diz James.  
- Vocês querem um medico? – pergunto um pouco **sem** graça.  
- Sarah, eles vivem nesse 'te amo Lily, te odeio Potter' – diz **Sirius** – eles precisam é ficar juntos tempo suficiente para se agarrarem.  
- A vida não é só de beijos – digo indiferente – querem motivos para serem amigos?  
- Não tente Sarah – diz Lily parecendo calma – eu não vou ser amiga desse idiota.  
- Lily, eu só pessoa uma chance – diz James eu acho que ele está implorando.

__________________________** Pov. ****Sirius**__________________________

Essa eu não perco, eles amigos?Mesmo a Sarah com toda a calma do mundo, não ia conseguir ser direto eu só vou me apaixonar no dia que o James conquistar a ser francos nenhum dos dois nunca vai ocorrer.  
- Lily, motivos para você e o James ficarem amigos – começa a Sarah – 1: amigos não flertam entre si,2 amigos não costumam se beijar, 3 como amigo ele não poder te encher o saco.  
- Mas assim não tem graça – diz James fechando a cara.  
- James motivos para você ficar amigo da Lily – começa Sarah – Amigos se chamam pelo primeiro nome, amigos conversam **sem** levantar a voz...normalmente, amigos saem juntos...  
Não acredito nisso, meus olhos devem estar com defeito. A Lily e o James apertaram as mãos e estão conversando **sem** gritar. Cada vez eu fico mais surpreso com ela. Se ela não fosse cega e eu não fosse assim tão perfeito e tão galinha eu ficava com ela, mas não sou **sem** coração.  
- Sarah, está quieta agora o que foi? – pergunto **sem** mostrar que realmente estou preocupado.  
- Só tentando por as idéias no lugar – diz ela sorrindo – **Sirius**, como é aqui?O Salão principal?  
- Ele é grande, divididos em 4 mesas 1 de casa e uma dos professores - começo a descrever – o teto é como o céu de noite,está cheio de estrelas alunos estão conversando com suas vestes...  
- Oi **Sirius** – diz uma garota da lufa-lufa chegando.  
- Oi – Digo calmo.  
- Fiquei te procurando no beco diagonal no ultimo dia mas não te achei – diz a garota.  
- É que eu e o James ficamos andando com a Lily e a Sarah – digo fingindo não notar que agora a garota olhava com raiva para Sarah.

- Que pena, eu queria que você fosse ao meu quarto, poderíamos per tido a nossa festinha – diz ela empurrando a Sarah para se sentar no lugar desta.  
- Foi uma pena, que tal ficar para a próxima? – pergunto.  
- Legal fofo, que tal darmos uma festinha só nossa – diz ela.  
- Boa idéia – digo calmo – amanhã, vamos no lago?  
- claro – diz ela antes de me dar um beijinho.  
- Sarah tudo bem? – pergunto preocupada.

__________________________ **Pov. Sarah** __________________________

Como eu pude me iludir tanto?Eu acreditei **Sirius**, acreditei que você era uma pessoa que você queria ser meu amigo, mas tudo o que queria era mais uma para a sua inicio, eu realmente notei que você só queria ficar comigo, mas eu não , realmente achei, que ele fosse entender meu ele é como todos, uma galinha que só quer ficar comigo.  
- Remo, vai demorar muito para irmos para os dormitórios? – pergunto calma.  
- Não, já está na hora alias – diz Remo se levantando – grifinoria por aqui sim?  
Todos fomos, fiquei perto da Alice nesse momento, descobri o porque dela estar um pouco estranha no trem. Ela estava pensando no namorado dela, um tal de logo veio falar com agente, e para a minha sorte ele tinha ciúmes do **Sirius** perto da Alice e não deixava ele ficar perto da tenho que falar com ele, mas não sei se estou pronta.  
Entramos na Sala Comunal da grifinoria, como a Lily estava muito ocupada falando com o , me levou para o meu dormitório, fiquei lá com a minha camisola que vai até os joelhos tentando dormir, mas não consigo.

O **Sirius** me abalou muito, coloco um casaco e desço para a Sala comunal, contei o numero de degraus para o meu dormitório,assim vou conseguir voltar.  
Eu estava sentada calma quando ouço passos, ai meu deus, quem será? Fiquei gélida de medo da pessoa que poderia a minha varinha firme.  
- Sarah, tudo bem? – fala **Sirius** – Você não falou mais comigo desde um momento no Salão fiz algo de errado?

**N/A – Não Sirius, você não fez nada ¬¬' Ah, qualé ? Se liga Pulguento ! E essa menina intrometida aí ? Maldita garota ! **_Se ela não fosse cega e eu não fosse assim tão perfeito e tão galinha eu ficava com ela, mas não sou __**sem**__ coração. _**SIRIUS CACHORRO BLACK ! Como você pode dizer isso ? É trouxa mesmo ¬¬'  
Bom, agora que eles já estão em Hogwarts, vão acontecer coisas... MUAHAHAHAHA !**

Beijos  
~~Spot~~

**Reviews -**

**Bellah – **Postei pra compensar a demora ;')Que bom que gostou. É, todo mundo fala isso. Eu concordo, ela é muito Alice *.*

LDKSKDLSKDLS'  
Realmente, eu colocaria uma placa no meu pescoço... "Alo-ou, eu sou cega, não to te vendo!".

Beijos

**Marydf Evans Cullen – **Que bom que gostou, continua lendo ;)  
Bom, não acho que ele vá desistir dela, mas se isso acontecer, a gente divide ele oks ?  
DLKSDLKS'  
Beijos


	7. 5 Verdade Verdadeira

**Capitulo 5:** Verdade Verdadeira.

__________________________ **Pov. Sirius **__________________________

- Sarah, tudo bem? – falo preocupado – Você não falou mais comigo desde um momento no Salão Principal. Eu fiz algo de errado?  
- Fez – diz Sarah com voz de quem chorou.  
- Sarah, o que eu fiz? – digo tocando no ombro dela e sem querer um de meus dedos tocou um cantinho do seu mamilo assim eu levei um tapa – O que eu fiz?  
- O que você fez? – diz Sarah brava – Admita, você só quis ser meu amigo para ter mais uma na sua lista, no momento que foi falar comigo pela primeira vez era isso que queria. No início eu sabia que era isso, mas não liguei. Achei que você era legal, achei que depois de saber que eu sou cega aceitaria ser só meu amigo.  
- Sarah, por favor, me entenda – começo.  
- Não, Sirius, eu posso ser cega. Mas não sou burra – diz ela com raiva –, fale a verdade.  
- Como você quer que eu diga a verdade se não me deixa terminar uma frase – falo segurando o pulso dela, já que ela ia me dar um tapa.  
- Desculpa – diz ela entre soluços –, fala logo...  
- Quando eu te conheci eu realmente queria ficar com você – começo a olhando nos olhos.  
- Seu idiota – diz ela saindo correndo.  
- Sarah espera – digo correndo até ela e segurando a sua mão.  
- Me solta, SIRIUS CACHORRO BLACK – fala ela com puro ódio.  
- Não até me ouvir – digo segurando ela –, por favor.  
- Amanhã – diz ela – eu prometo te ouvir, Black... Estou cansada.  
- Certo...Amanhã, nos falamos – digo sorrindo – na Sala Precisa.  
- Sala o que? – diz Sarah curiosa.  
- É uma sala especial – diz Sirius – que muda de forma, não fale a ninguém sobre ela. Eu e o James a descobrimos há alguns anos.  
- Certo, Black– diz Sarah – Até amanhã.  
Ela saiu correndo, senti um aperto no coração. Não sei porque eu senti isso, isso nunca ocorreu antes. Eu já magoei várias garotas, as dando falsas esperanças. Mas nunca me senti assim, Sarah o que você fez comigo? Isso é algo que não sei explicar, talvez me sinta assim por eu ter magoado uma amiga. Ai, isso é muito confuso para dormir, é a melhor coisa que tenho para fazer. Amanhã eu terei um dia cheio.

__________________________ **Pov. Sarah **__________________________

Eu sei que sou uma grifinória e que devia encarar isso, mas simplesmente não dá. EU não consigo. Eu realmente acreditei que ele era legal e isso me deixou estranha, sei lá. Eu não consegui, mas amanhã eu vou conseguir.  
Adormeci com lágrimas nos olhos, acordo no dia seguinte mais animada, tomo um banho gelado para acordar, me arrumo e desço, James e Lily ainda não brigaram.  
- Oi, gente – falo sorrindo.  
- Oi. Sarah, que aula você tem agora? – pergunta Lily.  
- Transfigurações – falo desanimada.  
- Essa aula é tão legal – dizem James e Sirius.  
- Não é não – falo eu e a Lily. Depois rimos.  
- É fácil, ainda mais animagia – diz James.  
- É muito complicado animagia – diz Lily e eu concordo com a cabeça –, até a Sarah acha.  
- Que nada, eu e o Sirius achamos mole – diz James – Podíamos ser pares, assim ajudamos vocês.  
- Não sei – diz Lily.  
- Lily, ele é seu amigo – digo eu realmente quero os dois juntos – O que há de mal em amigos irem juntos?  
- EU podia ir com o Sirius e você com o James – fala a Lily me lembrando que vou ter que ir com o Sirius.  
- Não vai dar, ruiva – diz Sirius – A Sarah vai comigo, né?  
- É, acho que vou – falo tentando conter a raiva.  
- Então tudo ok, eu vou com o James – fala a Lily derrotada.  
- Você não me chamou de Potter – diz ele quase comemorando.  
- É melhor diminuir o ânimo – fala Lily.  
Fomos para a sala e eu não participei mais da conversa. Pelo destino, tivemos duplas e eu tive que ir com o Sirius. Simplesmente não tive escolha, se não a Lily não iria com o James e eu acho que ela gosta dele.  
- Sarah, tudo bem? – diz Sirius.  
- Não, Black e como assim vamos juntos? – falo baixinho.  
- Se não o James não iria com a Lily e ele gosta dela – diz Sirius – Na hora do almoço eu te levo para a Sala Precisa, certo?  
- Ta, agora me explica essa coisa de animagia que é muito confusa – digo confusa.

__________________________** Narradora Narrando**__________________________

Varias garotas haviam pedido para serem as parceiras do James, mas ele negou todas dizendo já ter um par. No início todas elas acharam que era o Sirius por ele alegar ter um par. A surpresa foi o par dele ser a Sarah, o que fez várias garotas a olharem com ódio, mas sendo cega ela não ligou.  
Quando James e Lílian se juntaram, se olhar mata-se Lílian estaria morta com o olhar das garotas. Lílian podia ser ótima em poções, mas quando o assunto era transfigurações...  
- Lily, ta errado – diz James – Quando o bruxo fica animago não dói.  
- Como não, James? – pergunta Lílian – A Minerva disse.  
- Que quando o bruxo não sabe como fazer, dói – diz James calmo – Se não, ninguém viraria animago, Lílian, acredite.  
- Certo, James – diz Lílian arrumando – Só porque somos amigos, se estiver errado...  
- Não vai estar, Lílian – diz James calmo.  
A aula acaba rapidamente para os dois marotos, Lílian e Sarah. Logo já estava na hora do almoço, os marotos já sabiam da conversa de Sirius e Sarah e estavam super curiosos. Os marotos falam sobre isso.  
- Você vai levá-la na Sala Precisa? – pergunta James chocado.  
- Vou sim, Pontas – diz **Sirius** arrumando os cabelos – É um lugar calmo para conversarmos, para voltarmos a ser amigos e ela não me matar.  
- Sirius, será que você não está apaixonada pela Sarah? – pergunta Remo fazendo Sirius tropeçar.  
- Eu? Apaixonado? – diz Sirius – Nunca, jamais... Parece que não me conhecem.  
- Verdade, Sirius, se não te conhecesse diria que está apaixonado – diz James curioso.  
- Ainda bem que conhece, seu Veado – diz Sirius pensando no assunto.  
- É, conheço, Agora vai logo Sirius, a Sarah ta te esperando – diz James rindo do amigo saindo apressado.  
__________________________ **Pov. Sarah **__________________________

Eu estava calma, sentada na sala comunal, quando sinto alguém me puxando... Ai, quem será? Agora estou com medo.  
- Espera aí, quem é você? – digo morta de medo.  
- Sou o Sirius – diz ele me puxando para depois entramos em algo – Bem-vinda à Sala Precisa.  
- Certo. Sirius, pode começar a falar – digo calma.  
- Quando te conheci eu admito que pensei em ficar com você – fala ele, eu realmente queria sair correndo dali –, mas depois, eu juro que não achei certo fazer isso com você. Sarah, você é especial, minha amigona... Não quero estragar nossa amizade.  
- Desculpa, Sirius – digo correndo com os olhos cheios de lagrimas até ele o abraçando bem forte – Eu fui uma bobona.  
- Tudo bem, Sarah, você estava meio certa – diz ele falando na minha orelha o que fez meu coração bater mais forte.  
- Sirius, obrigada. Você é um ótimo amigo – falo isso no ouvido dele bem baixinho.  
- Tudo bem – diz ele antes de nos soltarmos do abraço.  
- Sirius, você acha que o James e a Lily se gostam? – pergunto calma, mas super curiosa.  
- Tenho certeza que sim, Sarah – diz Sirius segurando minha mão – Vamos ficar juntos como amigos hoje depois da aula? Conversar, essas coisas.  
- Claro, mas e o encontro? – digo com o coração exprimido, mesmo sem eu saber o porquê.  
- Prefiro ficar com a minha amiga – diz ele me fazendo dar um enorme sorriso.

_________________  
**  
N/B: "Prefiro ficar com a minha amiga" Own *-*. Então, a Vicky me mandou uma ****radiotransmissão e disse que foi abduzida por et's e que eles eram gostosos, com cara [e corpo] de Taylor's, Kellan's e Tom's [Draco]. Então lá vai eu postar o cap, consequentemente também respondendo as reviews ¬¬'  
Bjss, Marininha Potter**

Bellah: O Sirius não se toca mesmo ¬¬' Que bom que gostou =D Bjss e continua comentando

**Rossonera: **Prometo que a Sarah não vai sofrer... _muito _MUAHAHA /tapareý. Festinha privada com o Six? Opa! É nóis (66' sauhsauhsa Bjss e continua comentando

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Own, você ama a fic \ô/ Bjss e continua comentando

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **Não é só o Sirius, meninos em geral são lerdos pra essas coisas ¬¬' Sarah tem poderes místicos, cara! Fazer a Lily e o Jay ficarem amigos não é moleza (y). Bjss e continua comentando****


	8. 6 Se preparando para a festa

**Capitulo 6: **Se preparando para a festa

_______________________________**Pov. Sirius**______________________________

Os dias passaram rapidamente desde que eu e a Sarah voltamos a ser amigos, continuei saindo com varias garotas, claro. Muitas vezes Sarah dizia com quem não era uma boa idéia eu ficar, outras vezes eu até contava algumas coisas cômicas que ocorriam nos encontros.  
- Não, Sirius, corta essa – diz Sarah rindo.  
- Estou falando serio, Srta. Battler. – digo rindo.  
- Sirius Cachorro Black... Conte-me direito essa historia – diz Sarah chorando de tanto rir.  
- Assim, no meu 4º ano... Sua irmã começou a dar em cima de mim – começo me lembrando – ai eu fiquei com ela... Nossa ela é muito nojenta, até beijando.  
- Não acredito – Sarah já rolava de rir –, você define as pessoas pelo beijo!  
- Quase isso. – digo esperando para ver o que ela ia falar.  
- Então você beijou os marotos para saber se eram seus amigos? – Pergunta, me acusando de ser gay.  
- Eu não, isso é nojento! – digo fazendo cara de nojo.  
- E aí, gente? – dizem os marotos e a Lílian chegando.  
- Tudo na boa, mas acho que a Sarah ta morrendo! – digo fazendo uma cara trágica.  
- O QUÊ? – berrou Lily. Acho que o meu tio avô Jorge ouviu... E olha que ele é surdo!

- Calma, ô exagero! Ela ta morrendo... De rir!  
- Nossa! Super engraçado, Sirius! – Disse Lily, sarcástica.

- O que você fez com a minha amiga? – diz Alice chegando e vendo a cara assassina de Lílian.  
- Nossa, chegou todo mundo? – fala Sarah parando de rir.  
- Qual era a graça? – pergunta James.  
- É que eu falei que a irmã dela era nojenta tanto na vida real quanto beijando. – falo normalmente – e disse que eu definia as pessoas pelo beijo.  
- Aí eu meio que perguntei se ele beijou os amigos pra saber que eram legais – diz Sarah rindo junto com as garotas.  
- O que não foi engraçado – falo amarrando a cara.  
- Bem, nós viemos aqui... – começa o James.  
- Vocês, eu vim arrastada da biblioteca, meus livros estavam ótimos –fala Lílian, emburrada.  
- Certo, nós, menos a ruiva, viemos aqui para lhes contar uma novidade – diz Pedro animado.  
- Qual é Rabicho? – digo curioso.  
- Hoje a noite lá em Hogsmead vai ter uma festa – diz Remo – lá na boate nova...

- Legal, mas podemos ir? – digo curioso, já que não era um dia de visita a Hogsmead.  
- Podemos. O Dumby deixou – diz James animado – Vamos todos juntos?  
- Eu e o Frank vamos – diz Alice animada –, ele já me disse.  
- Eu vou, lógico – diz Remo – Acho que o Rabicho vai, talvez mais pela comida... Mas acho que vai.  
- Ótimo, divirtam-se – diz Lílian.  
- Ah, Lily vai, vamos lá – diz Sarah –, please, vai... Senão eu vou ficar de vela.  
- Ta bem, eu vou – diz Lílian derrotada, nunca vou entender o dom da Sarah de convencer a Lílian.  
- Eu vou, claro. – diz James sorrindo – E você, Almofadinhas?  
- É claro que eu vou – digo calmo.  
- Bem, temos que nos arrumar – diz Sarah.  
- Já? Mas faltam três horas pra festa! – digo indignado, três horas para se arrumar? Garotas... Francamente.  
- Só isso? – pergunta Alice, incrédula – Vamos logo garotas!

________________________________**Pov. Sarah**_______________________________

Eu e as garotas saímos correndo para o nosso dormitório. AI, eu estava tão nervosa! Fazia muito tempo que eu não ia a uma balada. Primeiro, todas tomamos banho, essa era a parte fácil. Agora, me arrumar...  
- Gente, eu não sei como me arrumar para essa festa – digo meio triste.  
- Calma, nós ajudamos – diz Alice animada – Que tal um top e uma mini saia?  
- Não, eu não sou a minha irmã – digo calma, mas negando a possibilidade.  
- E um vestido? Você não tem aquele vestido azul claro até os joelhos com um corte de cada lado até metade das coxas? – diz Lily.  
- Boa idéia! – digo.  
Visto-me, rapidamente.  
- Como estou? - pergunto  
- Linda! – diz Alice – Agora, você podia ir com esse sapato.  
- É. Ele é lindo ali – diz Lílian.  
- Lily, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – falo me arrumando.  
- Claro, Sarah – diz Lily.  
- Você gosta do James? – digo direta.  
- Eu, bem... Eer... É claro que não – diz Lily com vergonha.  
- Como assim Lily? – digo curiosa – Você poderia gostar dele, ele gosta muito de você. E, além disso, ele é lindo.  
- O James? É claro que não – fala a ruiva decidida.  
- Ok, mas e se o James por acaso ficasse bêbado e tentasse ficar com você? – digo ainda decidida a juntar os dois – Você ficaria?  
- Não – diz ela mentindo. Aham. Eu sei que ela ficaria.  
- Como vocês acham que os garotos vão estar? – perguntei, querendo encontrar um assunto que prestasse.  
- Bom, o James deve estar com as piores roupas que ele tem. Ele sempre foi desleixado. – responde Lily.  
- O Frank deve estar lindo, totalmente elegante. Ele sabe que eu adoro quando ele se veste daquele jeito. -diz Alice, sonhadora. – E você, Sarah? Como acha que o Six vai estar?  
- Ah, eu não sei. – digo, para depois completar, baixinho. – De qualquer jeito, vai estar lindo. (N/A: Own *.*)

__________________________** Pov. Sirius** __________________________

Eu já estava pronto, coloquei colônia, usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa de surfe legal, meus cabelos estavam molhados, mostrando que acabei de sair do banho.  
O James estava todo arrumado. Ele realmente queria ficar com a ruiva. Ele estava com uma calça social preta e uma blusa branca com três botões abertos.  
O Remo estava com uma calça jeans com umas correntes bem legais, uma blusa regata, larga, mas com um desenho legal.  
O Pedro estava com uma calça bem larga e uma blusa também larga, para esconder as dobras. Ele estava com a boca toda suja de chocolate, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade.  
O Frank estava todo arrumado para a namorada, Alice. Ele é do meu dormitório e gosta da Alice desde o 5º ano, mas só no fim do 6º ano teve coragem e a pediu em namoro. Ele estava com uma calça social preta, como a do James, e uma camisa de um azul bem claro, quase branca.  
Eu realmente estava um pouco nervoso, as garotas estavam se arrumando há muito tempo. Mas quando as vi, fiquei chocado. A Alice foi a primeira a descer, ela usava uma saia colada preta e uma blusa baby look branca com um dragão preto estampado.  
Logo depois desceu a Lílian, ela realmente ficou gata, agora sei porque o James gosta dela. Ela estava com uma blusa tomara que caia preta e uma saia também preta até os joelhos e estava com uma mini bota.  
Por que a Sarah tinha que ser a ultima? Ai, se nervosismo matasse...  
E então, ela desceu. Ela usava um vestido azul claro, até os joelhos e uma sandália, também azul, de salto. Eu nunca tinha imaginado a Sarah daquele jeito. Realmente, ela era MUITO gata. Isso me fez repensar seriamente o que eu tinha dito a ela... Não Sirius, concentra !

N/A: Oi povo que eu amo *--*. Eu acabei de voltar de Natal ! Viva eu *---*. Mas, voltando ao assunto – o próximo capitulo vai ser estressante, com um garoto chamado Jonny e muuuitas confusões. Além disso, preciso da ajuda de vocês, se não for pedir demais : eu preciso MESMO de uma foto do Pedro, com 17 anos, para completar a capa da fic. Se vocês encontrarem alguma foto, me mandem o link, por favor. A capa da fic depende de vocês .  
Gostaram do cap *----*? É só clicar no butãozinho verde ai em baixo e responder =)  
Beijos ;*  
~~Spot~~

N/B: Oiêeee! A Vicky voltou de Natal ontem / anteontem (aquela rica) e aí me mandou pra betar o cap hoje. E ainda ficou me APRESSANDO. Eu mereço. Mas tudo bem, eu ainda amo ela S2 Bjss, Marininha Potter

* * *

**Reviews -  
**

**Marydf Evans Cullen** -

Oi amoor,  
que bom que gostou do capitulo, mas, como você vai ver no próximo cap, o Jay e a Lil não precisam de nenhuma forcinha ;)  
O Six é mesmo um cachorro, mas quando se trata da Sarah, ele tenta melhorar. Espera só até a Sarah conhecer o Jonny...  
Beijos e continua lendo !

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter -  
**

Que bom que você gosta florr !  
Com certeza, a Sarah extrapola um pouco. Mas, pensa só: ela viveu trancada dentro de casa praticamente por toda a vida dela. Ela não sabe se defender muito bem.  
Claro, que se fosse pro Six me salvar, eu também daria uma de donzela indefesa, mas...  
Beijão.

**Bellah - **

Ele é fofo sim, concordo gata *--*  
Se você gostou desse capitulo, vai querer me matar no 7º... Porque, depois que a Sarah conhecer o Jonny... O bicho vai pegar.  
Beijos e continua lendo.

**Maluh Moony Potter Black -**

Que bom que você gostou, colega !  
Quem não acha o Tom um gato (66' ?  
Beijoos !

**Rossonera -**

Com certeza chuchuu, homem é MUITO tapado !  
Mas isso não impede que o Six perceba a verdade as vezes... Ele vai se ligar daqui pra frente. Principalmente depois que o Jonny entrar em ação! X_X'  
Beijos e continua comentando !


	9. Aviso !

**Aviso!  
Por favor, leiam.**

**Querida leitoras, eu sei que dessa vez eu realmente pisei na bola, me atrasei MUITO MESMO, mas por favor, entendam que esse mês de Julho foi muito corrido. As férias começaram, yey! Eu fui para Natal e lá fique por uma semana, onde não consegui entrar no computador, pois era 1 real a cada 4 minutos ! Resumindo, não postei. Depois, fiquei dois dias em casa e fui viajar de novo. Lá, o computador não aceitava o link do FF e da única vez que eu consegui entrar, minha tia mandou eu dar a vez para o próximo, por que eram 8 pessoas para 1 computador .**

**Nesse meio tempo, minha mãe foi para outra cidade fazer uma cirurgia e a mãe da minha amiga faleceu.**

**Eu sei que vocês não tem nada a ver com isso, mas espero que me entendam e que eu possa recompensar vocês de algum modo.  
Obrigada as que leram o aviso e espero, realmente, que me entendam.**

**Seguem 2 caps, para compensar o tempo perdido.  
**

**

* * *

**

Beijos, Spotside.


End file.
